


That Was The Day That Was

by Devilc



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry has a very bad day, Bruce has been there, done that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was The Day That Was

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up a friend who's been having a day so bad she declared it FIRED by 10am.

"Today is officially **FIRED**." Terry said, flinging his bookbag to the floor and launching into something between a litany and a tirade of everything that had gone wrong with his day, beginning with breaking a shoelace in the quad just before class started and being late to first period because he fixed it. It ended with, "And I'll bet you're out of cookies and milk, too."

Bruce's lips twitched in a smile. "Probably."

"Figures," he huffed. Then: "I'll bet you never fired a day."

"Actually, I fired 7 out of 10."

Terry blinked. "That few?" he snarked, but a moment later, in a quiet voice, "Do you fire any now?"

_Every morning as soon as I open my eyes and all the aches kick in_, Bruce thought. "Yes."

Terry nodded, brow furrowed in thought. "Alright then, Day was twiptacular and got fired, but maybe Night will be schway." He chortled and said, "Of course, in our world a schway night usually involves Jokerz."

Bruce smiled on the inside as he smacked Terry on the ass with his cane. "Get dressed. You've got work to do."

"I get up out of bed, put on my clothes, 'cause I've got bills to pay," Terry sang in a throaty falsetto as he sauntered off to change.

The kid knew Aretha Franklin?! Perhaps this day might get re-hired.


End file.
